


Oneshot - Sein Sofa

by Mabji



Series: Ausschnitte aus dem Alltag der Baker Street [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Tired Sherlock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji





	Oneshot - Sein Sofa

Okay, wenn man 120 Stunden lang nicht ein Auge zu machte, dann war sogar ein Sherlock Holmes irgendwann ausgelaugt.  
Vielleicht wäre er nicht so kaputt, wenn John mitgekommen wäre, um ihn an Essen und Trinken und Ruhe zu erinnern, doch der Blonde hatte ja unbedingt arbeiten gehen wollen. Wie langweilig!

Träge schleppte sich der CD die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Wenigstens hatte er den Mörder erwischt, auch wenn Lestrade keine Hilfe gewesen war!  
Überrascht blieb er im Wohnzimmer stehen und betrachtete sich das Bild vor ihm.  
John war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, eine Fachzeitschrift über Orthopädie auf der Brust liegen und leise am schnarchen.  
Er hatte sogar noch die Schuhe an. Scheinbar war er nicht sehr weit gekommen und direkt auf der Couch zusammen gebrochen.

Eigentlich sah das ganz gemütlich aus! Er selbst hatte sich da jetzt hinlegen wollen!  
John müsste doch wissen, dass das sein Platz war!  
Er dachte noch eine halbe Sekunde nach, dann zuckte er nachlässig die Schultern, streifte Mantel und Schuhe ab und begab sich dann rüber zum Sofa.  
Da er in Gönnerlaune war, zog er auch John noch seine Schuhe aus und legte die Zeitung weg. Dann legte er sich einfach oben auf seinen besten Freund drauf.  
Es bedarf zwar etwas Akrobatik, aber schließlich hatte er eine sehr bequeme Position auf Johns Brust gefunden, ein starker Herzschlag direkt unter seinem Ohr und angenehme wärme, die ihn umfing.  
So ließ es sich aushalten!


End file.
